1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector and more particularly to a card edge connector with a latch.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,936, issued on May 3, 2011, discloses a related card edge connector which includes an elongated housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing and a pair of latches pivoted on two opposited ends of the housing. The housing includes two pairs of pivoting holes and an elongated central slot for receiving a daughter card. The central slot opens forwardly so that the daughter card inserts therein along a front-to-rear direction. Each latch has a base portion, a locking head extending downwardly from a front end of the base portion, an ejecting portion extending downwardly from a rear end of the base portion and a pair of pivots pivoting on the pivoting holes of the housing. When the daughter card inserts into the central slot of the card edge connector, the daughter card rearwardly presses the ejecting portion to make the latch rotate downwardly, in this process, the locking head passes through a notch of the daughter card. When the daughter card arrives its final position, the locking head abuts against with an inner wall of the notch along a front-to-rear direction to prevent the daughter card from escaping out of the central slot. However, as a result of the daughter card parallel to a printed circuit board, to which the card edge connector is mounted, the daughter card may swing downwardly when the daughter card is affected by its own gravity or when the card edge connector is shocked by an outside force.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.